


Volume 5--Spider-Man and Black Panther

by LeoCharlesM



Series: Marvel's Avengers INFINITIES: Earth-6116 [5]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Earth-6116, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, Marvel Earth-6116 - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoCharlesM/pseuds/LeoCharlesM
Summary: Welcome to Earth-6116, a special dimension in the Marvel Multiverse that is just like our world: There are no superheroes, nor super villains to oppose them. The Watcher guarding this peaceful world, Nan'c, has a vision of a menacing doom approaching from the farthest regions of the cosmos. The Earth will need the Avengers if there is any hope of survival.In Earth-6116, Prince T'Challa and Prince N'Jadaka are close as brothers, even though their fathers are not. Together they will discover their destinies and become champions of the patron gods Anansi-the trickster spider god, and Bast-the panther goddess. This is the origin of the heroes Spider-Man and Black Panther of Wakanda.
Relationships: N'Jadaka as Black Panther, N'Jobu as Killmonger, T'Challa as Spider-Man
Series: Marvel's Avengers INFINITIES: Earth-6116 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579216
Kudos: 2





	1. King and Council

"This feels like walking into a trap," T'Challa, prince of Wakanda, remarks as a pair of Dora Milaje flank him. "What is happening, Okoye?"

"The Tribal Council and royal family have been summoned to court," the commanding officer of the guard replies. "I do as your father commands. Anansi willing, I will serve you the same way, one day."

"Let us hope that day is still a very long way away," T'Challa says and earns smirks from the other guards.

They walk from the landing platform under the high ceiling of the hangar and into a corridor only accessible by royals and their servants. The citadel in the capital city of Birnin Zana, is full of secrets much like the nation she rules. Wakanda is a hidden African nation north of Lake Turkana, nestled in the Hanume mountain range and blanketed by thick rainforest on all sides. It is invisible and virtually impregnable to outsiders.

Another pair of Dora Milaje stand at attention awaiting T'Challa before an elevator on the far side of the hall. A giant black spider with red stripes and fangs is embossed on its great doors. They sweep open and T'Challa walks inside, then turns to raise an eyebrow at Okoye.

"I am not permitted." She rolls her eyes.

T'Challa scoffs. "Since when has that ever stopped you?" The doors close and the lift begins to rise and a chime at his wrist signals that he has an incoming call.

"N'Jadaka…" T'Challa begins, but stops to correct himself. "I mean, Erik, cousin— what is the matter?"

"Who says there's anything the matter?" Erik's voice wavers enough for T'Challa to know he's right.

"Because you would have texted me otherwise."

"Good point," he chuckles, but not out of good humor, he's stalling.

"I'm about to be in the council chamber," T'Challa probes. "Can this wait till after?"

"It's about my father..." Erik almost chokes on the word. "He's… you trust me right?"

"With my life."

"Good, then promise me you won't trust my father."

"I thought your father was dead, what are you saying?" The doors slide open and T'Challa straightens, realizing that he was hunched over awkwardly. "I have to go, we'll talk after this is over."

He disconnects the call and steps down from the elevator platform. For the moment he stands above the rest of the room, looking down at a dozen pairs of eyes all looking back at him. The Tribal Council is made up of the ruling elders and shamans of the four cults of Wakanda. With them are T'Challa's father, Thoth T'Chaka, king of Wakanda and lord of the spider cult, his wife, Queen Ramonda, and his adopted brother Hunter, chief of the Hatut Zeraze secret police.

As T'Challa descends the stairs his brother climbs to meet him. They embrace and the fair-skinned, fair-haired Hunter slaps him on the back a few times. "Have you been training, little spider? You look thin."

"I am finally in shape for the first time in my life." The prince grins at his big brother. "Training with you involved far too many visits to the pantry." At that he pats his brother's belly and clucks his tongue.

"Prince of Wakanda—" The booming voice of Thoth T'Chaka silences them. "Welcome to court."

"We are all gathered here, beloved," Queen Ramonda says from her throne. "What is the reason for all this secrecy?"

"Those gathered here today are bound to secrecy," Thoth T'Chaka says. "Nothing leaves this court. Nothing."

The thoth nods and then a projector drops from a ceiling apparatus and displays a three-dimensional image of T'Challa's sister, the Princess Shuri, from the waist up. She's wearing a sweatshirt and has her short dreadlocks tied up in a messy bun, and she's not alone. Behind her a slender woman with the most piercing green eyes he's ever seen in his life, paces back and forth.

_Nakia_. The name crosses his mind and sends his heart down into his abdomen. _Wait, what is Nakia doing in New York City?_

"Daughter," the Thoth begins, "it's a pleasure to see you. Are you well?"

"She certainly doesn't look well," the princess' mother interjects. "I'm glad you managed to wear your cleanest hoodie for King and Council."

"Mother, please—" Shuri snaps. Hunter and T'Challa recoil, eyes-wide at the sheer audacity. "I have time-sensitive information and the War Dogs are literally nipping at my heals." Nakia throws a quick salute to the court.

"Go on then, sister—" Hunter ventures. "You've got all of our attention."

"Prince N'Jobu is not dead." She lets the words settle in everyone's minds for a moment then continues. "I've seen him with my own eyes, otherwise I would not have called in Nakia. He's a community organizer and agitator here in Harlem. He has a network of union bosses, gangsters and probably even politicians, I don't know, it's all very fresh intel— What I do know is we can make a move right now and have him in custody within the hour."

"Custody?" T'Challa says and takes a breath. "Has he been charged with a crime?"

"A prince of Wakanda faked his own death to hide from us," says N'Gassi, lord of the crocodile cult. He lowers his gaze and shakes his head. "Why do such a thing if not to hide some nefarious deed?"

"Let us not forget the four Dora Milaje left dead in his wake," Hunter adds. "Those were good women, strong soldiers we found in the crashed remains of the prince's ship. If nothing else, he must account for them."

"Do not make the mistake of confusing your cousin for his father, my prince," the ever-ornery Minister Zuri chimes in. "Though they may have followed similar paths, they're not the same men."

"I have heard enough," Thoth T'Chaka says and rises from his throne. "Prince N'Jobu is wanted for questioning by his king. The Hatut Zeraze shall apprehend him and bring him before us. Princess Shuri—"

"Yes, abba?" Shuri tilts her head.

"You shall accompany them back home."

"That's not fair. I have finals in a month and presentations all this week, abba!" She begins to argue but the transmission cuts out there.

Everything begins to happen very quickly around T'Challa. He's swimming in a sea of his own thoughts, not sure how to act, where to go or what to do. The Council and his family all seem to have such purpose to their movements, their words, their deeds...

The prince looks at his hands as time slips away. _My uncle is alive and my father thinks he's a traitor. What kind of a family is this?_

"Uminawa, are you there?" Hunter says and it snaps T'Challa out of it. "You look like you're going to faint. Do you want to sit down?"

"Do you think N'Jobu is a traitor?" T'Challa whispers the question.

"Come with me," Hunter shushes him and leads the way out onto a balcony. From the vantage the city looks pristine and uninhabited, glistening in the early evening sun's rays. On the southern horizon the lake dances and ripples like the skirts of a Isis. "You know I have no ill-will for anyone in this family. I love N'Jobu, same as you. But my love for my family cannot be allowed to interfere with my…"

"Duty?" T'Challa interrupts and lets out an exasperated groan.

"I was going to say 'my gut.'" Hunter says and turns away. "I get it, it's tough for the heir to the throne, but things are tough everywhere. You've got to find a way to balance the expectations placed on you with your own desires. Just because you'll be thoth one day doesn't mean you don’t get to be T'Challa now. Follow your heart, you've got a good one, little spider."

"I usually trust your gut, ubhuti," T'Challa says and lets out a sigh. "Erik called me a second before the council meeting and he said not to trust N'Jobu. I didn't know what he meant—I'm still not sure I do."

"Come on—" Hunter wraps his big arm around T'Challa. "Let's see if we can find something to eat before the show starts."

#


	2. Princes of Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This installment pits the five Princes of Wakanda against one another. Alliances will be forged, betrayals revealed and a war begins.

"So, why did you call your cousin, T'Challa?" Jerry asks Erik while they wait in a car on the side of the road. "You missing the old country?"

"Something like that," Erik says as he crosses his arms and leans his head on the window.

"We both know there's no going back," Jerry says with a sigh. "I get a little intense sometimes, I know that, and I shouldn't take it out on you." He pauses, perhaps hoping that Erik will say something, but then continues. "I miss Wakanda, too, sometimes. I'd love to wrap my hands around my brother's neck once more…"

When that doesn't illicit a laugh from his son, Jerry adds: "I mean, like, a hug. It was a joke, lighten up."

But Erik isn't a tough crowd, he's distracted by sudden movements in the shadows surrounding their car. His eyes go wide and his heart thumps hard in his chest. One wrong move in the presence of the Hatut Zeraze could mean death. Without a word he unstraps his seatbelt and steps out of the parked car with his hands up.

"What are you doing, boy?" Jerry asks but realizes it all too late. "Shit—"

He tries to turn the key to his car but a War Dog punches a metal gauntlet through the driver's side window to stop him. The metal fist expands into claws that threaten to dig through the flesh in Jerry's neck. He removes the key and raises his hands in surrender.

When Jerry exists the car, Erik looks up at his father from his shackles but cannot maintain eye contact. They both know why.

"I am Prince N'Jobu of the ruling family of Wakanda," Jerry calls out in Yoruba, "by whose authority do you dare detain me?"

"By that of your brother, Thoth T'Chaka, ruler of Wakanda." Nakia removes her black mask and helps Erik to his feet.

"I do not recognize his authority to arrest me or my son."

"Well, it is happening anyway, my Prince."

Those were the last words N'Jobu spoke until they were in Wakanda. It was an awkward, chilling flight that might have lasted a lifetime if only a few hours. Erik did not want to engage him and spent most of his time watching his cousin Shuri answer emails. Half a dozen War Dogs never stopped staring at the fallen prince the whole way home.

When they arrive and disembark a detachment of Dora Milaje await them on the tarmac. General Okoye stands in N'Jobu's way before his foot can touch the ground. "You are here by the grace of your king. Is that understood, N'Jobu son of Azzuri?"

N'Jobu remains silent but nods his agreement before Okoye steps aside.

Erik is sick to his stomach. He tries to smile at the General, but she never pays him a moment's regard. Nakia must have noticed because she approaches him with pity in her face. "I don't think these are necessary," Nakia offers as she unshackles him.

"Thank you," Erik says and rubs the soreness from his wrists. "Not the way I wanted to return home."

"Not for any of us," she says before leaving.

T'Challa runs over when they reach the throne room and the cousins embrace. Shuri told him everything, so they wouldn't need to waste time going over details. Hunter is there too but acting in his official capacity, so he must remain at the king's side.

"Let us be quick about this," Queen Ramonda says and claps her hands.

"Prince N'Jobu," Minister Zuri begins, "you stand here today because you abandoned your people and station, then faked your death to stay in hiding for the past twenty years."

"You must also account for the four Dora Milaje found dead in your wrecked fighter twenty years ago," Hunter continues.

"My father did not murder the Adored Ones!" Erik cries out but catches his breath and looks back. "Did you father?"

N'Jobu says nothing but stares directly at the throne, as though looking through the man who occupies it.

"Uncle—" T'Challa calls out. "I have dreamed all my life of meeting you. I cannot believe that this council would act with such disrespect toward a prince of Wakanda."

"Prince T'Challa…" Minister Zuri begins as though winding up for an epic scold, but T'Challa would not allow it.

"Is this what I have to look forward to if I leave home, abba?" T'Challa says as he approaches the throne. "Is my sister going to be brought back here in chains one day?"

"One day? You mean today?" Shuri earns a scowl from her queen mother.

"There is a difference between leaving Wakanda to seek education, and seeking power," N'Gassi replies. "We knew you were in California, we saw you with Huey Newton and the Brotherhood during the riots. You've amassed an expansive underground network since then, haven't you?"

"Father say something—" Erik pleads but Prince N'Jobu remains unmoving.

Then a series of discordant chimes begin ringing on the wrist communicators of Thoth T'Chaka, Hunter, Okoye and others. Okoye is first on the draw and after a moment of holding her finger to her ear, she turns to run for the king. She issues a command in Yoruba, but the sound of her voice is lost in an explosion.

The throne room is upended and fire rains down from the ceiling. Erik dives for cover but there is nothing but a chair to hide behind. His ears might be bleeding and he's having trouble breathing but he's alive. When he climbs to his feet he realizes that he's not the first to do so.

"Father…" Erik coughs too hard to continue speaking.

He watches his father slowly trudge across the room toward the still standing throne. N'Jobu's face is streaked in mud and blood, he's limping and foaming at the mouth. He reaches out both hands and closes them around the throat of T'Chaka as he lays unconscious and defenseless atop the dais.

"No!" Erik lunges forward beyond his pain or power. He's driven by pure will through the rubble and fire, up the steps and onto his father's back. He pulls as hard has he can and bellows, "No, father!"

"Take your hands off me, fool." N'Jobu shouts and spits.

Then Hunter and T'Challa join the scuffle and together wrench N'Jobu off of the gasping king.

Erik feels tears of white-hot rage burn down his cheeks. He wants to scream and shout. He wants to smash his father's teeth in, but the pain is starting to catch up to him. Surviving an explosion takes a lot out of a body. "Did you do this?" Erik wheezes. He fears his next cough will come with blood. "Is all this you, abba?"

"No, it is I—" a deep, menacing voice booms from the elevator at the back of the room. "Prince M'Baku, lord of the fifth cult, champion of Ghekre, and the new ruler of Wakanda. I claim this throne by conquest. Jabariland has taken your citadel and the city of gold shall burn unless you surrender."

M'Baku is a massive specimen of a man. He covers his shoulders, arms and legs in armored grass skirts that make him appear to have gray fur. Atop his head is a crown of black Vibranium and Adamantium embedded in the pelt of a massive silverback which flows down his back like a cape. His attire earns him the nickname the Man-Ape, a name which is outlawed in T'Chaka's capital.

"There is no fifth cult," Minister Zuri scolds, slowly lifting his massive frame back to his feet. "You are a band of outlaws, freaks and failures."

"Then glory to Hanuman that your opinion is not welcome in my court."

As M'Baku and his Jabari warriors enter the throne room, the Dora Milaje pour in and engage them in close combat. The fight is vicious and deadly, as the Jabari do not believe in prisoners and theirs is the most brutal warlord in Wakanda, but the guard provide enough cover for the court to make their escape into the rainforest.

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and rating part 2/3 of this origin story. Make sure you leave kudos/comments if you're enjoying and check out part 3!


	3. Anansi Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the liberation of Birnin Zana, T'Chaka and his boys use the heart-shaped plant to have a vision of The Watcher. Nan'c warns them of an impending doom and teaches them how to use their magical herb to become like gods, but warns them that abusing the power will create monsters, not heroes.

_Anansi hear me. Guide my steps, sharpen my claws, bring me victory._ T'Challa utters the quick prayer in his mind. It settles his breathing, gives him focus, and reminds him of his senses. His sword and shield in his left gauntlet give him strength, the charged assegai in his right makes him unstoppable.

"Everyone in position?" Hunter's whispered call comes through his ear piece. A dozen or more acknowledgments go around before T'Challa sounds the attack. Then the many united tribes of Wakanda storm the gates of the golden city and infiltrate the citadel. The Jabari are easily overwhelmed as the swarming alliance outnumbers Jabariland more than one hundred to one.

Prince T'Challa, Hunter and Erik spent two months trekking through the bush—remaining off the radar—uniting each tribe of Wakanda one by one. Boys and girls of fighting stock from every corner of the kingdom answered the call.

At the close of the battle for the golden city, the prince and his Dora Milaje find the Jabari deserted the throne before the attack. The palace vaults were looted and much was desecrated or defiled by the Man-Ape and his horde. But the citadel was back in possession of the thoth and the golden city was liberated. T'Challa consecrated the victory in Anansi's name, then they prepared Birnin Zana for the return of the king.

T'Chaka's return to his own bed speeds his recovery tremendously. In time the king calls for his boys to join him in his chambers, then sends everyone else away. Shuri throws a tantrum, but can't deny her father's wishes.

"Boys, come to my side," T'Chaka asks in a voice that's so weak it's unrecognizable. "Take my hand."

T'Challa fights tears from filling his eyes. He drops to a knee and laces his fingers in his father's frail, wrinkly hand. It's cool to the touch, and clammy. A giant lump forms in his throat, but he gulps it down when the king looks him in the eye.

His father's golden eyes are nearly glowing, gazing through all three of them, and time seems to stand still. He reaches out with his free hand to point at a panel in the wall. Erik goes and opens it as T'Chaka instructs. Within is a secret compartment holding a hookah bearing an artistic painting of the Orisha at the dawn of time on it.

"Abba, are you in any condition…" T'Challa protests, but trails off when his father looks him in the eye again.

"Breathe, my boys," T'Chaka groans. "There is something I need to show you."

"What is this?" Hunter asks as he exhales a dark blue smoke that smells sour and electrified. "It's like inhaling battery acid, father."

"That's not ganja," T'Challa adds. He hacks a few coughs, but then takes another hit. There's a flavor to it, or maybe it's actually a texture—something about it makes T'Challa want more. "Not tobacco either. It's harsh and yet smooth, what is this father?"

"The heart-shaped plant grows in caves deep in the catacombs beneath the palace," T'Chaka continues slowly, breathing deeply. "It grants the thoth visions: past, present, future and more. It is a sacred plant infused by the raw Vibranium mound, and with it I commune with Anansi."

"It's not a bad high," Erik shrugs.

"I'm a lightweight," Hunter says, sitting down and crossing his legs beneath him. "Is this what you wanted to show us father?"

"It is pretty cool," Erik shrugs again.

"No," the weary king replies. He points at the end of his bed. "That is."

There suddenly stands a glowing white woman, too tall to be human; too illuminated to be real. More angelic than a ghost, she appears translucent to T'Challa's eyes. He wants to panic, but the smoke has taken hold of him.

She peers down at each of them, tilting her head this way and that, regarding each of them then finally she crosses her arms and grunts. "It appears I'm either too late or too early. I apologize for my error, but this is not something I have much practice doing, yet."

"Anansi approaches and I shall serve," T'Chaka recites the first line of a popular hymnal.

"Hush, father," T'Challa says and squeezes his hand. "I want to listen."

"I am Nan'c. I am the Watcher and I have come to warn you of a calamity that threatens this dimension. You must arm yourselves with weapons and powers that mere mortals could only dream of. Alliances shall be forged, heroes must rise or this world and many, many others are doomed."

"You don't say?" Hunter asks then erupts into a fit of giggles. He sprawls out on the floor to enjoy his own joke about armageddon.

"I'm sorry, but what do you expect us to do about that?" Erik asks, as the most clear-headed of the bunch.

"To fight and win," T'Chaka replies with astonishing vigor. "And we shall, my liege. Anansi, I have only my life to give you, but I shall do so, gladly."

The Watcher beams down at the old king in his bed and seems to glow a little brighter. "You have the tools at your disposal, you need only prove yourselves worthy of the power."

"What does that mean?" T'Challa asks.

"The plant," Erik responds and earns the Watcher's favor. "What do we do, Nan'c?"

"Boil a powerful tea and drink it till it kills you. When you rise, the powers of gods will be at your disposal. But be warned—" She fills the room with her pure white light. "Those who seek to use it for selfish ends, will not wield power but be a slave to it."

"We shall honor your request, great one," T'Chaka nearly sits up straight to regard the vision. "I thank you for this revelation, and your mercy in returning my throne to me before the end."

"Abba, don't speak that way," T'Challa scolds.

Suddenly the Watcher changes her form, turning black and terrible with streaks of crimson across her hide. Her legs and arms split until she has eight tendrils reaching up into the pit of blackness forming in the ceiling. As a great, monstrous spider, she looks down on the terrified men surrounding the brave king.

"Anansi, I'm ready for you," T'Chaka says and closes his teary eyes.

"But I am not ready for you, great king," the Watcher's voice shakes the windows and rattles the walls. "Your service in this life must continue for this great crisis to abate. Serve me and you serve life itself. I bless you, Thoth T'Chaka, may your bloodline last to the final days of man."

Then as terrific and unbelievable as the Watcher's arrival was, she retreats into nothingness, leaving the four men alone in the king's chambers.

"All three of you saw all that too, right?" Erik asks after a prolonged silence. They each nod slowly. "You've had this kind of dope this whole time and kept it a secret from everybody?"

"Not everybody," the king replies and tries to rise from his bed.

"Abba, no—" T'Challa and Hunter cry out and return him to his comforter.

"My treacherous brother knows about the heart-shaped plant," he warns them. "If he was in league with the Man-Ape…"

"You must rest, father," Hunter coos. "We will handle N'Jobu and the Jabari, once and for all."

"And the herbs," he grips Erik's arm tight and pulls him close. "You must protect them, learn all you can from them. Glory be to Anansi, we have work to do boys."

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Volume 5 of Avengers: INFINITIES! Please feel free to leave comments/kudos if you're enjoying, and make sure you check out Volume 6 "Spider-Man & Black Panther."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and rating part 1/3 of this origin story. Make sure you leave kudos if you're enjoying and check out part 2!


End file.
